GBoy Pandemoneum
by Crystal Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: the summary has changed, well, they still cause chaos, but it has a plot now: heero and crystal go on their honeymoon and the whole gang tags along, romance, angst, and humor rolled in one.
1. Our Insane Troubles begin.....

G-Boy Pandemoneum  
by -shinigami no baka-  
disclaimer: i dont own gundam wing. i dont own s hiro, keiki, or jasmine, cus theyre real people.  
warnings: slight swearing, violence and the death of relena. im not exactly anti relena but shes not one of my favorites.....^__^relena worshippers beware  
_~*~_  
duo: LETS GO TO THE MALL  
quatre: since when do you like going to the mall?  
duo:since now.  
trowa:....!....!......!!!~  
heero: eh?  
wufei: SPEAK IDIOT, SPEAK *shakes trowa*  
trowa: !!!!!!!!......!!!!!!!!  
wufei: gaaah  
duo: lets go to the damn MALL MALL MALL MALL  
heero: shut up bakayaro  
duo: make me hee-chan  
heero: OK THATS IT  
relena: no heero! dont kill duo, you promised i'd be your last victim!  
heero: point there  
BOOM  
munchkins: ding dong relenas dead  
trowa: ..... ...... .... *cries*  
duo: what?  
quatre: he said that miss relena was a good person   
trowa: *nods*  
wufei: HONESTLY dont you know how to speak?  
trowa: *scribbles on white board* no  
wufei: *facefalls, anime style*  
zechs: wheres relena?  
heero: i killt her.  
zechs: WHAT THE HELL?!  
heero: i killed her. you heard me.  
zechs: NOOOOOO! SISTER!!*bends over to hold the lifeless relena's hand* just when i knew you sister......you had to leave me *cry cry mushy moment, then turns to Heero* NOW I WILL KILL YOU YUY!  
heero: ooh im so scared  
duo: nuh uh hee-chan you aint afraid of nuthing   
wufei: duo had too much to drink  
duo: ONE TEQUILA TWO TEQUILA THREE TEQUILA FLOOR! *falls asleep* zzzz...aum...hilde....aum....stop...stop....aum youre so good....  
everyone: o.O;;  
duo: *wakes up* huh what?  
heero: now we know what goes on in the mind of fDuo Maxwell  
quatre: *girly giggle* haha duo, how many of those "carmen electra porn movies" did you rent?  
duo: uhh...lemme check, twenty, why?  
everyone: *facefalls* ACK, TWENTY?  
duo: yeup  
shiro: HILOOOOO FRIENDS  
everyone: AAAAH ITS HER!  
crystal: im here too  
heero: crystal!!!!~  
duo: shes mine bitch  
heero: you got hilde  
hilde: yeah, are you cheating on me?  
duo: h-h-HILDE-CHAN  
hilde: hey babe  
trowa: *scribbles on white board* shiro!~  
shiro: TROWA!~~~  
*huggy squeezy mushy moment*  
heero: uh shiro, crystal, watch out for relena  
crystal: what happened to her?  
heero: i killed her  
munchkins: ding dong relenas dead!  
jasmine: HEE-ROOOOO you forgot to do your damn laundry. im telling mom!  
heero:* hides behind crystal* eep  
jasmine: *jasmine yuy glare o deaeth* GET OVER HERE LITTLE BROTHER!!ORELS ILL SMACK YOUR DAMN ASS   
crystal: little brother?  
jasmine: yah duh, heeros my little brother  
keiki: what the hell?  
crystal: keiki-san!  
keiki: CRYZZLES  
crystal: o.O;; cryzzles?  
keiki: suger rush  
heero: yeah yeah  
dorothy: MR. WINNER!  
quatre: HELLO FORKY EYEBROWS WOMAN  
trowa: *scribbles on whiteboard* tee hee  
wufei: *snatches away white board and splits it in half* TALK   
trowa: fine fine  
everyone: *open mout insert popsicle*  
trowa: what?  
shiro: YOU TALKED TROWA!~  
trowa: so?  
shiro: i love you  
trowa: i love you too  
catherine: OH NO YOU DONT  
trowa: huh?  
catherine: it took me days, weeks, months, YEARS to get him attached to circus life and now youre gonna take him away  
shiro: im too young to live on my own, he's staying with you for a long time  
catherine: oh.....sorry i had the outburst....im so worried about you trowa!  
*another teary moment*  
trowa: its ok katherine  
catherine: its catherine with a c  
trowa:thats what i said  
catherine: no YOU said KATHERINE with a K not CATHERINE with a C.....  
shiro: who cares?  
quatre: yeah who cares?  
catherine: I CARE YOU NINCOMPOOPS  
duo: *falls back asleep* aum aum, stupid vibrator...aum aum.....  
everyone: O.O;;; EH?!  
duo: aum aum thats right baby....thats right.....work it, workit, OOOH  
heero: *looks at crystal*  
crystal: IM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS  
pi-chan: hey-yah  
crystal: go home musie, go home.  
pi-chan: why not  
crystal: fourteen years old, NC-17 fic, NO WAY JOSE, GET OUT  
pi-chan fine.  
heero: ooh cryyystallll  
crystal: GET AWAY  
heero: crystalllll  
crystal: *sticks jasmine out infront of heero*  
heero:AIEEEEEEE  
crystal: hehe hee-chan you scream like a girl  
heero: not again!~  
keiki: wufflesssss  
wufei: what onna?  
keiki: wuuuffflllleeessss  
wufei: WHAT ONNA?  
keiki: WUFFFLEZZZZ  
wufei: WHAT KEIKI?  
keiki: whats up?  
wufei: *face falls* ack  
heero: wanna go upstairs?  
crystal: no  
heero: come on  
ghost of relena: heeee-eeroooo  
heero: re-re-relena  
ghost of relena: i thought i was the only one for you dumbshit  
heero: well you arent so ptttbbbbb!  
ghost of relena: then ill haunt you until you say i am  
crystal: you go girl!   
ghost of relena: thanks  
*the ghost of relena proceeds to beat the shit out of heero*  
wufei: HEERO YUY HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF PRIDE? you let an ONNA beat you up, a dead onna for that matter.  
heero: i have...i have....*sniffle* i have failed. I am sorry  
*points gun to this head*  
crystal: NOOOO HEERO  
heero: i have nothing to live for. im still a virgin, ive got no girl friend and now i have a ghost stalking me  
crystal: what would make you feel better?  
heero: if youd hop in bed with me  
crystal: would it make you not suicide?  
heero: yes  
crystal: fine fine  
heero: yay  
crystal: yay?!  
heero: the gun thing was a bluff, IMA NOT BE A VIRGIN, IMA NOT BE A VIRGIN  
crystal: oops...IM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS  
*heero drags crystal upstairs*  
duo: HIIIILLLDDDEEEE  
hilde: no  
shiro: 'cmon trowa!  
trowa: kaay  
wufei: finally, i can rest  
keiki: OOH NO YOU DONT  
*keiki drags up wuffles*  
author: therefore i can say that trowa and shiro had fun, where as heero and crystal had a blast doing whatever they did up there in which this is already NC-17, i dont want to raise it up to NC-20.  
END  
  
wufei: thats it?  
author: classical writers block  
dorothy: well, whyd quatre call me forky eyebrows woman? i dont see anyone making fun of Treize's eyebrows  
author: thats cus treize is a guy and his arent as huge as urs  
dorothy: and whats that supposed to mean?  
_~*~_  
r/r tell me what u think 


	2. Stalkers, Starbucks, Bitch-Fights and a ...

G-Boy Pandemoneum II [back by popular demand from the fans]  
by -shinigami-  
disclaimer:same blah blah, me no own gundam wing, ok? ok! lets get rollin  
OI! i brought in new characters yes! duet and monique! duet=chara, monique, friend of jasmine yes! also for all you relena lovers, the ghost of relena makes a cameo appearance! also, for you zechs fans, HE HAS MORE THAN TWO LINES THIS TIME, WOW! also jerry springer appears...but i wont get into that, keep reading  
_~*~_  
heero: wowwie crystal, that was FUNNNN  
crystal: speak for yourself bub  
heero: eh?  
quatre: AAAUGH HELP ME, EVIL EVIL FORKY EYEBROWS WOMAN!  
dorothy: c'mon quatre, only a weedle kissy wissy  
quatre: in your dreams woman!  
dorothy: oh but I AM dreaming  
duet: *pinches dorothy* bwaha-ha-ha!  
dorothy: ow that hurt you bitch!  
duet: so HA youre not dreaming, forky eyebrowed woman  
duo: DUETTERS!  
duet: hey duo  
hilde: oh its you duet -_-  
duet: hiya hilde-san!  
*trowa and shiro are still upstairs*  
heero: what the hell are they fuckin doin in there?  
duo:only god knows, and im about to find out!  
hilde: no duo! you're going to ruin their fun! lets just leave them alone for now!  
duo: okie dokie  
keiki: hiiii wuffles  
wufei: get this onna away from me!  
keiki: i want you wuffles!  
wufei: no! no!  
monique: hiiii wufei!  
wufei: NO ITS THE EVEN CRAZIER ONNA!  
*wufei runs while monique and keiki run after him holding nets and screaming "bishonen hunting! bishonen hunting!"*  
jasmine: well heero, wheres your laundry?  
heero: mission accomplished *trademark smirk*  
jasmine: and what the living fucking hell is that supposed to mean you dumbass?  
*cha ching, the laundry machine has finished drying heero's clothes!*  
jasmine: harrumph  
zechs: oh hello...um...I'm zechs!  
jasmine: oh, hi! *smooths hair* i'm Jasmine Yuy but you can call me Jas  
zechs: well...um...may i have the honor of escorting the beautiful Jasmine Yuy to the nearest Starbucks?  
jasmine: sure  
zechs: *realization hits him* waaait a minute!  
jasmine: what?  
zechs: youre related to YUY  
jasmine: yeah so?  
zechs: yuy is my enemy  
jasmine: oh you mean heero?  
zechs: yeah duh  
jasmine: i think hes an ass too....damn siblings  
zechs: yeah, damn siblings  
ghost of relena: miilliiiiaaaarrrddoooo im waaaaitiiinnggg fooor uuuuuuu  
zechs: haha you dont frighten me!  
treize: milliiaaarrrddoooo  
zechs: AAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH help me jasmine  
jasmine: well youre supposed to be my sworn enemy  
zechs: what happened to "damn siblings" ??  
jasmine: oh yeah!  
*jas and zechsie walk arm in arm to the nearest starbucks*  
heero: want some coffee crystal?  
crystal:nah, can you tell jas to pick me up a frupucchino on her way home?  
heero: anything for my suger plum fairy princess  
crystal: *blush* aww heero, youre so sweet  
heero: so are you  
duo: is it me, or is heero acting wierd  
duet: its the authoress' fault!  
quatre: yeah.....  
authoress: DO YOU DARE INSULT MY AUTHORITY?  
everyone: no sir, ma'am sir  
authoress: ok carry on..carry on  
everyone: yes sir, ma'am sir!  
trowa: man, that was good  
shiro: yeahhhhh  
duo: what the  
duet: hell did  
quatre: you do  
dorothy: up there?  
shiro: uh stuff  
trowa: yeah..stuff  
duo: *raises an eyebrow* stuff that makes the upstairs floor and downstairs ceiling shake? explain that...  
trowa and shiro: ^.^  
wufei: *pant pant* trowa! onna! help me, keiki and monique are after me!  
monique: no bitch, i got him  
keiki: in your dreams you whore, I saw him first  
monique: well im sexier, he'll want ME!  
keiki: i got him first AND im cool, sexy, popular, etc...  
sally: forget it, youre nothing compared to me.  
wufei: sally! *drool*  
sally: hello wufei  
wufei: sally! wanna go upstairs and screw around like monkeys?  
sally: why not! lead the way   
*guess where they go! ::wiggles eyebrows::*  
heero: OI JAS  
jasmine: what?  
heero: buy crystal a frupucchino while youre out  
jasmine: kaaayyyy  
katty: zechsie? *looks around* zechsie?  
jasmine: zechs isnt here  
katty: where is he?  
jasmine: outside, waiting for ME bitch  
katty: keep thy dirty foul hands off of my sexie zechsie  
jasmine: OH NO, I SAW HIM FIRST!  
katty: ive known him longer! [hint hint, read The Shut Up and Listen to Crystal fic] and he called me HOT and SEXY so HA!  
jasmine: *fumes with fury* well im older than you girlie so I get first dibs...  
duo: stop! stop!  
katty: why  
duo: cus...*puts on baby duo face only duo can do* i dont want anyone to get hurt...  
katty: since when did the god of death become the god of all good and friendship?  
duo: since um....three minutes ago  
katty: and youre the one with the 20 carmen electra porn tapes  
duo: oh yeahhhh! i gotta go watch em, anyone wanna come?  
everyone: NO!  
duo: well i dont want to go alone so i'll wait till later to see them  
everyone: yeah!  
duo: anyone wanna watch outlaw star?  
katty: MEEEH!  
*duo and katty walk arm in arm laughing giggling and discussing whatever includes outlaw star while duet and hilde look on, awestruck and mad*  
duet: just who does that katty person think she is?!  
hilde: oh i know! what a whore  
duet: well, theres one thing to do  
hilde: beat the shit outta her?  
duet: no, we'd get into trouble, besides, how could we when duo is there?  
hilde: point there...then what?  
duet: we..learn...about...Outlaw Star....*gasp*  
hilde: awww thats too hard  
dorothy: master quaattttrrreee!  
quatre: aaa get away onna!  
wufei:weak quatre, onna is MY word!  
quatre: *cringes* i sowwy  
wufei: it will be ok if you just tell these onnas to LAY OFF  
*DUST OF CLOUDS! OH MY WHO COULD THIS BE?! SUPERMAN???!!! no...wait, its just duet and hilde*  
chibi duet: and what the fuck does that mean?!  
chibi hilde: yeah! *holds up mallot*  
authoress: ah...ah...i sowwy! gomen nasai duet sama, hilde sama!  
duet and hilde [back to norman lol]: oh okies! well, we have succeeded in learning about Outlaw Star!  
authoress: who is Melfina?  
duet and hilde: who the hell?!  
authoress: -_-;;  
crystal: but authoress, dont loose your temper!  
authoress: you're right.  
hilde: we gotta watch some more of those re-runs....who WAS that hot guy that was with that woman that looked JUST LIKE carmen electra?  
heero: oh no! you got into duo's carmen electra porn tapes, no wonder you didnt know anyone from outlaw star!!  
duet and hilde: oops ^_^;;  
everyone: *facefalls, anime style*  
wufei: someone get me tissues, im having a nosebleed major  
keiki and monique: ILL GET IT! *faces each other* NO ILL GET IT! * balls up fists* no I WILL GET IT!  
dorothy: no matter, ill get him a tissue *gets wufei a tissue*  
keiki: get back here  
monique: you evil forky eyebrowed  
keiki and monique: WEAK ONNA! *battle cry* AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! *lunges at dorothy*  
dorothy: SAVE THE DOROTHY! SAVE THE DOROTHY!  
jasmine: hi-looooo~ crystal, i got your frupucchino!  
crystal: hoo-raaaaayyyy frupucchino!  
heero: enjoying it?  
crystal: yeah huh  
heero: good!  
crystal: yeah~  
heero: since I asked Jas for it, whatcha gonna give me?  
*huggy squeezy mushy moment....the kissy kiss, the whole she-bang*  
crystal: happy?  
heero: yeup  
*giggle fest!*  
everyone: -_-;;  
wufei: ACK I NEED ANOTHER TISSUE!  
keiki: here *hands wufei a tissue embroidered with the words "wufei is sexy"*  
monique: no no no take mine! *holds out a tissue with the words "wufei is a strong dragon lord"*  
sally: here! * hands wufei a plain tissue*  
wufei: thank you sally. *takes plain tissue*  
keiki and monique: *awestruck-ness* what the fuck?!  
katty: wow that was a good episode  
duo: yeah  
katty: yeah...  
duo: yeah....  
katty: want some juice?  
duo: anything but a lemon  
katty: sureness  
duo: I DO NOT LOVE HEERO YUY OK?!  
everyone: ok ok *under their breaths* hes going crazy...hes read too many yaoi fics*  
duo: so-oo katherine  
katty: its "katty"  
duo: ok lets try again, so-oo katty  
katty: what?  
duo: wanna go to the car and make out?  
katty: no  
duo: oh.....*turns around* AAAUUGGGHHH  
hilde and duet: but I'll make out with you!....  
hilde: no I will  
duet: no way, I will!  
hilde: in youre fuckin dreams  
*BITCH FIGHT!*  
everyone: jerry! jerry! jerry!  
jerry springer: heres the plot, duet maxine and hilde schbeiker are going head to head for the man that they both love, duo maxwell!...duo how do you feel about this?  
duo: i want katty *pouts*  
jerry springer: oOokk..what about you duet?  
duet: I WANT YOU DUO BABY!  
jerry springer: ok ok, and you hilde?  
hilde:"that two timing bitch duet maxine doesnt deserve him nuh uh no way...cuz...cuz...SHE WASN'T EVEN ON THE SHOW TO BEGIN WITH AND I WAS THERE RIGHT BESIDE HIM, SHE WAS TOO BUSY DYING A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE DEATH!!!  
audience: *sniffle* awwww....but the end was mean....  
authoress: oi where the hell did those freakin audience come from?  
heero: audience-land  
authoress: ok ok *takes out HUGE eraser and erases them off the "set"*  
jerry: well DUO has to decide, who do you want? bachelorette number one: duet maxine, bachelorette number two, hilde schbeiker, or bachelorette number three, Katty Pan?  
duo: *thinks hard* bachelorette numba tres!  
jerry: ok ok you get katty  
duo: YAY KATTY LETS GET MARRIED!  
katty: no.  
duo: yep yep yep, lets go to vegas for a one minute wedding  
katty: no.  
duo: then we can have kiddos  
katty: no.  
duo: heres the limo, lets go!  
katty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
heero: wanna get hitched?  
crystal: sure why not  
*priest comes in*  
priest: do you crystal take this boy....[deathglare from heero] er MAN to be your lawfully fictional husband?  
crystal: uh....i uh....i uh....ok why not!  
priest: and do you, heero, take this girl...[deathglare from crystal] er WOMAN to be your lawfully fictional wife?  
heero: yeah  
priest: then consider yourself fictionaly married! you can "fictionally" kiss the bride *chuckle*  
everyone: uh Father, that wasnt funny  
priest: oh sorry, you may kiss the bride heero  
*kissy moment....grab your hankies and tissures everyone*  
_~*~_  
AND WITH THAT i leave u until i decide to make it a trilogy or whatever.  
heero: yay were married crystal!  
crystal: yay yay yay!  
authoress: you make me sick  
crystal: so? i'm your alter ego.  
authoress: shut up  
crystal: geez louise, so-rry  
~~~~~~~  
whatcha think? 


	3. Honeymoon In Hell part 1

AND IM BACK! the disclaimers and warnings are on chapter one.  
  
THIS ONE HAS A PLOT OH MY GOD!!! and how many think i'm overreacting? *large mob holds up hands* ugh...  
its the mixed up love, social and personal lives of the gundam pilots and their potenital girlfriends and stalkers. ghosts too  
  
Honeymoon in Hell part 1(thats the chapter title hehe)  
  
heero: time to go on our honeymoon honey  
crystal: you're right!!~  
the others: can we come along pweeze?  
duo: we wont be in your way  
hilde: yeah promise!  
duet: come on  
trowa; yeah  
shiro: me n trowa gotta practice for OUR wedding  
keiki: YOUR wedding? c'mon wuffles, lets get a proxy marriage  
monique: no way jose! wufei is MINE  
sally:NO NO NO wufei is mine, arent you sexie wu-bear?  
wufei: i'm all yours sally.......  
quatre: ill do anything to get away from Dorothy!  
monique: anything?  
quatre: YES!  
monique: ok ill tell you how! *whispers* pretend youre gay or pretend you have a girlfriend  
quatre: ah yes, monique.. darling would you like Starbucks?  
monique: yes quatre darlilng  
quatre: ok lets go, sorry we're gonna have to miss your honeymoon crystal and heero, but I got this cool motel called Motel Hot Sexy Hot Tub Party and I'm gonna book me and Monique a deluxe suite.  
dorothy: *fuming* harrumph *under her breath* im gonna get you monique  
heero: DUO! KATTY! how was your wedding?  
duo: great! katty's pregnant already  
katty: no i isnt. its just a beachball stuffed up my shirt cus you payed me a billion dollars.  
duo: shhhhhh we dont want anyone knowing eh mah petite?  
katty: what the fuck?!  
duo: *signature shinigami wink ::faint::*  
crystal: well, me n heero are thinking of going to hawaii  
heero: oahu...yeah....  
everyone: CONGRATULATIONS!!~  
shiro: isnt it romantic trowa? a wedding in HAWAII  
trowa: yeah.....  
jasmine: whoa whoa wait  
trowa and shiro: what?  
jasmine: make that a double wedding  
trowa and shiro: eh?!  
zechs: me n jas are getting married in Hawaii too....  
shiro: yeah!  
crystal: how romantic  
authoress: my parents and my uncle and aunt got married on the same day too....  
heero: coolies  
quatre: me n monique are going to the motel  
monique: but hawaii is more romantic  
quatre: really?  
monique: yeah!  
quatre: can we go? ill treat everyone else so heero and crystal can pay for their own so they can go on a separate plane so they can have together time  
everyone: agreed!  
  
funky short person with a trumpet: bam bam bam BAM! the day of the hawaii trip!!  
  
heero: crystal and I will go later than you guys  
crystal: have fun in Hawaii everyone  
duo: aww *hugs crystal* congratulations  
hilde: yeah  
duet: *sniff* yeah *hugs crystal and heero* congratulations, have a happy rest of your lives  
quatre: oh heres a present from me n monique *hands crystal and heero each a little box  
crystal and heero: *opens the boxes*   
crystal: aww quatre, monique, what a cute locket *opens the locket* a picture of me n heero! THANK YOU! *hugs both   
heero: how adorable [ooc-ness!] a new shirt! thanks guys, i love it!!  
monique: its no big deal, we're so happy for you  
dorothy: congratulations. here. *shoves flowers into crystal's arms*[redifinded teenage angst hehehe]  
crystal: uh...uh...thank you!....dotty?  
dorothy: *in tears* oh quatre.....  
hilde: dotty? dotty? oh there you are..why are you crying?  
dorothy: *sniffle* i love quatre but he loves that skanky monique...*fresh new tears*  
hilde: come on, we gotta go to the car, we gotta get going to hawaii.maybe you'll find a guy cuter than quatre in hawaii, i heard hawaiian boys are quite the bishonen!  
dorothy: ok hilde.  
duo: dotty, why is your eyes red?  
dorothy: something got stuck in my eye.  
duet: if i didnt know better, i would have thought you were crying  
dorothy: me, dorothy catalonia, cousin of the late Treize Kushrenada , crying? NEVER! why would you think such a thing?  
duet: well...I said "if i didnt know better" dotty  
dorothy: oh *blush* i guess i overreacted, gomen duet  
wufei: come on, the limos are here  
  
funky short person with a trumpet: the seating arrangements  
  
each limo: 7 ppl.  
  
limo 1  
duo, hilde, duet, wufei, sally, keiki, dorothy  
  
limo 2  
quatre, monique, trowa, shiro, catherine, zechs, jasmine  
  
limo 3  
crystal, heero  
  
episodes in Limo 1  
duo: move over wu-man  
wufei: KISAMA BAKA DUO! you do not call Chang WuFei a wu-whatever  
duo: heh...*sweatdrop* chill out  
duet: aaaieee i wanna be next to duo, move over hilde  
hilde: fine whatever  
duet: *open mouth insert popsicle* wtf, you didnt even fight  
hilde: ill just sit here next to dorothy  
keiki: wuffles.....  
wufei: WHAT onna?  
keiki: i like your hair  
sally: harrumph.....*glares at keiki*  
wufei: whatever keiki  
sally: wufei, i compliment you on wearing something other than that tank top and the white pants  
wufei: you noticed sally-san!   
sally: how can one not?  
wufei: youre so romantic sally  
sally: thank you  
duo: ugh, keep down the mushy comments  
wufei: well sorry duo, just cus you aint having fun shouldnt mean me n sally shouldnt  
*kissy kissy smoochy moment with wufei and sally*  
  
episodes in Limo 2  
shiro: eeeeeeiiieeeeehhh so excited, im going to hawaii  
trowa: im so happy that you're happy  
monique: well quatre...that was real nice of you to get all these limos  
quatre: no problemo  
zechs: im so excited too...do they have starbucks in hawaii?  
jasmine: most likely  
zechs: hey, im wondering, what did you and trowa do upstairs last week shiro?  
shiro: fer me to know and fer you to find out!!!~  
trowa; i know too!!  
  
episodes with heero and crystal  
heero: sooo exited  
crystal: mee too  
heero: umm...about last night...  
crystal: you mean..what we...[just guess you hentai minds! just guess!!]  
heero: um yeah  
crystal: heh heh  
heero: you get the tests yet?  
crystal: its too early  
heero: get one in hawaii  
crystal: yeah i will  
heero: well..wonder what hawaii would be like  
crystal: me too, beaches are so romantic  
heero: you me...some booze...  
crystal: heero! you know i dont drink  
authoress: neither do i  
crystal: authoress, what are you doing here?  
authoress: couldnt resist, im tagging along  
heero: but youre the one writing this damn thing  
authoress: oh yeah, oh well ,ill leave you two lovebirds alone  
crystal: thank you  
*authoress teleports out with a POP*  
heero: now...where were we?  
crystal: dunno...maybe here? *kissy smoochy moment*  
heero: ah now i remember.....  
  
TBC in a three part thing..i think. im sorry it isnt as funny as the other two chapters but im getting there! im getting there! just wait!! 


	4. Honeymoon In Hell part 2

G-Boy Pandemoneum part 4  
  
by [who else?] -shinigami-  
  
disclaimer: i dont own g-wing or duet..or monique, or shiro, or jasmine, or....well, you know the drill  
  
GOMEN NASAI! for taking so long in this chapter! i promise itll be worth it. Pi-chan's out of his *mood*.  
  
cryzzles: helpless yaoi/hentai otaku ^__^ thaats me!!~  
  
OK OK unfinished part....its too long to do the whole airplane thingy so its now in FOUR parts...maybe more. without further ado...:  
  
Honeymoon in Hell part II  
  
~the airport terminal~  
  
heero: finally, the airport!  
  
dorothy: hmm yeah  
  
hilde: yeah......the airport  
  
duo:hey hey hilde, ya think they give out the free peanuts?  
  
hilde: thats when we're on the airplane baka  
  
duo: oh yeah i forgetted...  
  
quatre: momo, sweetie, do we have all our luggage?  
  
monique: yes ofcourse quatre  
  
dorothy: *looks like shes gonna cry*  
  
hilde: dotty, why don't we go look at the stores?  
  
dorothy: oh sure hilde-san, later.  
  
quatre: wats up with dotty?  
  
monique: does it matter?  
  
*smooch*  
  
duo: OI OI OI cut the stuff, theres kids here at the airport.  
  
quatre: *sheepish grin*  
  
monique: *happy grin.*  
  
katty: harrumph  
  
crystal: katty! you made it!  
  
katty: harrumph  
  
duo: hehe ^__^ *waves* hiiii katty-chan!  
  
katty: harr-aaaaugh!  
  
duo: *major super dee dooper long huge glomp* i missed you!  
  
katty: uhh get off me?  
  
duo: no! ill never let you go!  
  
katty: SOMEONE GET THIS PERSON OFF ME!  
  
duet and hilde: I'LL GET HIM OFF! *pushes and shoves each other out of the way*  
  
duet: uh no babe, ILL get du-chan  
  
hilde: in your dreams!!  
  
katty: uhh nevermind. *karate chops duo off*  
  
duo: owwwww!  
  
katty: ohmigosh are you ok?  
  
duo: uh yeah, but my braid isnt.  
  
everyone: *sweatdrops* ugh...  
  
freaky announcer dood: NOW BOARDING FOR HAWAII. FLIGHT 1314183! I REPEAT, FLIGHT 1314183! THANK YOU  
  
dorothy: well, thats us  
  
quatre:we're off.  
  
heero: ok. Me n Crystal's flight dont leave until ten so I guess we'll see each other in a few hours.  
  
quatre: ok. goodbye friend Heero, friend Crystal. we'll meet again [a/n. OOH line from i think ep. 5 ^__^]  
  
crystal: *fake tear* snifflez. i'll miss you guys  
  
hilde: oh well...we'll see you later.  
  
katty: harrumph *doesn't look too happy with a certain braided baka clinging to her arm.*  
  
wufei: come, weak onnas and weak men, and my all powerful queen Sally.  
  
sally: lets go!  
  
crystal and heero: bye! *waves*  
  
everyone else: [scattered voices] adios! hasta luego[see you later], bye! ja! ciao!  
  
~flight 1314183, en route to Hawaii.~  
  
the seating arrangements ^__^  
  
zechs jasmine katty duo duet hilde dorothy  
  
monique quatre wufei sally trowa shiro  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ahem: welcome! I am your flight attendant Ahem  
  
everyone: excuse you!  
  
ahem: uh no, Ahem is my nickname THEREFORE YOU ADDRESS ME AS 'AHEM'!!!  
  
everyone:*nods nervously*hai.  
  
shiro: ohayo Ahem!  
  
ahem: shiro!! ohayo!*waves*  
  
trowa: *to shiro* you know that woman?  
  
shiro: whaddaya mean "know that woman?" shes Ahem-sama, me fwiend!  
  
authoress: allo ahem-san!  
  
ahem: allo cryzzles.  
  
authoress: * to "faithful" readers" er hem* i know i know, shameless self insertion and friend insertions haha.  
  
ahem: waaaait, why am I here, and not in Wufei-fei-kins-chan's arms?  
  
wufei:nani?!  
  
ahem: WUFEI-FEI-KINS-CHAN!!!*lunges toward her 'prince charming'*  
  
wufei: *gulp* hide me...  
  
~flight 18288, en route to Hawaii also.~  
  
crystal: how romantic...  
  
heero: yeah it is.  
  
woman: excuse me, are you two newlyweds?  
  
crystal and heero: *nods* hai.  
  
woman: aww how sweet! NOT!  
  
crystal: what the fuck?  
  
heero: O_O what the hell?  
  
woman: *takes off wig and mask* HA! YA THINK YOU CAN CHEAT ON ME HEERO!! [ACK ITS THE GHOST OF RELENA!]  
  
relena: bwahahahahahahahaha im back from the dead Heero, here to hunt you down and ruin your honeymoon that should have been MINE!  
  
crystal: youre scaring me.  
  
relena: oh am i?  
  
crystal: hai.  
  
relena: oh..im sorry...*thinks* WAIT YOU!! you married my HEE-CHAN!!! grah!!  
  
heero: im scared now...  
  
crystal: me too. make it stop heero!  
  
heero: *glares at the ghost of relena* stop.  
  
relena: aiee! ok ok! you win*disappears.*  
  
_~*~_  
  
to be continued in a sixteen part saga LOL jk ^__^ r/r 


	5. Honeymoon in Hell part 3

G-Boy Pandemoneum 5  
  
by none other than -shinigami-  
  
disclaimer: ME NO OWN GUNDAM WING OR MY FRIENDS! that is all.  
  
Honeymoon in Hell part 3  
  
~Flight 1314183~  
  
wufei: help! *gasps*  
  
ahem: ooh you sexy sexy bishonen!  
  
wufei: you thinkme *points to self* is sexy?  
  
ahem: uh huh! who else would i be talking about?  
  
zechs: me?  
  
ahem: NO silly! wufei!!~  
  
jasmine: yeah zechsie, you have me!!  
  
duo: youre so pretty katty!  
  
katty: shut up  
  
duet: youre so pretty duo!  
  
duo: i am, aren't I?  
  
katty: *koff* concieted *koff*  
  
duo: I know you love me  
  
katty: I love....no one  
  
duo: O_O screw you then.  
  
katty: uh no thanx [LOL hentai hehehe]  
  
monique: uhhhhh...im getting a bit tipsy.....  
  
quatre: oh no! monique sweety!  
  
dorothy: I think I'm gonna puke....  
  
random kid with a gameboy: hey, you need my puker bag?  
  
dorothy: uhh no...thanks for offering though.  
  
random kid with a gameboy: whatever. you're very pretty by the way  
  
dorothy: shaddap. I know I'm beautiful, you dont need to tell me.  
  
random kid with a gameboy: fine whatever. you single? cuz i am :)  
  
dorothy: AAAAIEEE! *runs away*  
  
katty: uhhh....*edges away from duo*  
  
duo: come onnn...*puckers up* one wittle kissy wissy  
  
katty: IM TOO YOUNG! and not ready for the commitment.  
  
duo: me neither, oh well, what the hell.  
  
ahem:AHEM!  
  
everyone: *jumps* whaddaya want lady?  
  
ahem: FLIGHT 1314183 IS NOW LANDING IN OAHU....*pause* RIGHT NOW!  
  
everyone: *shuffles to put on seatbelts as plane plunges down to the ground*  
  
ahem: and we hope you enjoy your flight from Space colony L-3 to Oahu.  
  
everyone: *reaches for puker bags* AAAAAAHHHH!  
  
~Flight 18288~  
  
heero: *sigh* a few more minutes until landing....  
  
crystal: well we made it this far.  
  
heero: you're right koi.  
  
attendant: allo! My name is Author Ess.  
  
crystal: is it me or does Miss. Ess look like the Authoress?  
  
heero: hmmm yeah, i see the resemblence  
  
attendant: maybe its because I AM THE AUTHORESS! *takes out a plastic squeaky mallot and bops heero and crystal* BAKAYARO!  
  
crystal: don't swear!  
  
attendant: shaddap. we're landing soon.  
  
heero: ok...*puts on seatbelt*  
  
crystal: *follows suit*  
  
*plane falls witha WHOOOOSH*  
  
attendant: AND WELCOME TO OAHU! weather: sunny, slight wind. people: dark tan and handsome!  
  
heero: dont get any ideas, youre with me.  
  
crystal: i wont! youre treating me like im thirteen.  
  
heero: uhh..maybe cus YOU ARE?!  
  
crystal: *tee hee lol* hehehehe  
  
*plane lands in airport*  
  
attendant: welcome! please leave the plane in single file...HEY! SINGLE FILE YOU NINCOMPOOP! and hope you enjoy your stay.  
  
_~*~_  
  
ANOTHER SUCESSFUL CHAPTER!~ uh kinda..*sweatdrops* heh heh heh  
  
anyway, R/R!!!!!!  
  
self write up new chappie uhh whenever self get chance. *curses at final exams and last week of school shit...self is piled with homework* 


End file.
